D.A.N.C.E.
|year= 2007 |mode= Solo |dg= Female (♀) |difficulty= 2 (Medium) |effort= 3 (Exhausting) |nogm= 4 |nosm= |pc= Dark Purple |gc= Pink |lc= |mashup= |alt= |pictos=92 |nowc = Dance}} "D.A.N.C.E" by Justice is featured on Just Dance 2. Appearance of the Dancer ''Just Dance 2'' The dancer is a female with purple hair that's tied up and contains pink streaks. She wears a pair of purple fluffy boots; a sleeveless skirt with orange, white, and pink designs; orange tights; and a pair of two fingerless gloves, one orange and one pink. Remake In the remake, the coach is much more realistic. At the beginning of the routine, she has a chalk effect Background The background looks like drawings on construction paper. You can see a skeleton, a mixtape, a mint, a bust-like drawing of Crazy in Love with blue skin, a sketch of ''TiK ToK'' with a blue skull, a dog, a yellow radio, a few waves (recycled from Sway (Quien Sera)), two pairs of cherries, and the words, "Just", "Dance", and "GOOD". In the remake, the background is more animated. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands together pointing up while your legs are together. DanceGM.png|All Gold Moves EdEH7DG - Imgur.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups D.A.N.C.E. ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Blame It on the Boogie * Call Me Maybe * Da Funk * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ * I Will Survive * Mas Que Nada * Miss Understood * Prince Ali * Rich Girl * She's Got Me Dancing * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Troublemaker * Wild Captions D.A.N.C.E. appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Elbow Stomp * Happy Dance * Hopscotch Jump * Hopscotch Kata * Kick Ball Change * Skipping Rope * Strong Step * Super Power * Teenage Hops Trivia *All of the moves besides the jump rope move at the beginning have been included in the song's Mashup appearances. *''D.A.N.C.E. has similar hair to ''What You Waiting For?. *In Troublemaker’s Mashup, the Gold Move was removed. *The remake was first seen in a video uploaded after Just Dance 2014’s launch. *In the song's Just Dance Now files, there is a different Gold Move: to get a YEAH! on it, you must open your arms and then put them up, instead of just putting them up.http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20141218_1621/songs/Dance/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png *The last line of lyrics (move is a mystery...), fades off abruptly right before it is sung. *The song reuses a move from Bebe. *The background appears in Rock Lobster from Just Dance 4. Gallery Dancejd2.jpg|''D.A.N.C.E.'' Dance.jpg|''D.A.N.C.E.'' (Remake) dothedancemenu.png|D.A.N.C.E on the Just Dance 2 menu Jdnowdancercover.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Dance Remake.png|Remake Justice - D.A.N.C.E. (coach).PNG|Gameplay 1 Screenshot 42.png|Gameplay 2 DANCE extraction.png|Coach extraction D.A.N.C.E.unusedgm.png|Unused Gold Move Pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms D.A.N.C.E.BetaPictogram.png|Beta Pictogram dance bg crazy love.png|The drawing for Crazy in Love Videos Justice - D.A.N.C.E. (Official Video) Just Dance 2 D.A.N.C.E., Justice (Solo) 5* Just Dance 2 - D.A.N.C.E. by Justice References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs